The field of the invention relates to treatment of medical conditions in a patient, and more particularly to reducing weight through use of electrical conductivity within the patient.
Obesity is a problem that afflicts a large number of people. Some people are unable to lose weight in specific areas, while others have a general weight control problem. Others do not wish to expend the time and energy required for vigorous exercise. Various existing weight reduction methods include such things as calorie intake reduction, exercise, herb teas, stimulant drugs, liposuction, grapefruit plans, etc. However, for many people, existing methods either are too costly, difficult, or simply do not provide the results desired.
For example, many people are incapable of sticking to a diet or exercise plan. Many people are unable or unwilling to limit their food consumption either in quantity or in quality. Additionally, many people are reluctant to undergo surgical procedures to reduce weight, and/or are reluctant to take weight control medications, because of the potential complications or other undesirable effects. Thus it is desirable to provide an effective alternative for losing weight for people for whom existing methods are not satisfactory.
In an embodiment of the invention, a method is provided of effective weight loss with a novel bio-electro-chemical action means. An embodiment offers a new and improved method of weight loss, one that is simple to administer and easy for the user to follow. An embodiment achieves weight reduction that may be difficult or impossible to obtain with other methods. An embodiment operates on a molecular level to dislodge fat molecules and cause them to enter the bloodstream, where they may be metabolized away. In an embodiment, electric current flow is induced in the patient to dislodge fat molecules. In an embodiment, a novel means of metabolic activity is provided in such a way as to allow reduction of previously difficult to metabolize tissue. An embodiment requires minimal user effort, making it easy for the user to obtain results.